1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a home network, and more particularly, to relaying communication between a remote user interface (RUI) client and a universal plug and play (UPnP) device in a home network.
2. Description of Related Art
Home network devices are classified into controlled devices and controlling devices for controlling themselves or other devices.
In order for users to control devices belonging to a home network, protocols are essentially defined between devices in advance, and users necessarily require user interfaces (UIs).
UIs are classified into predefined UIs that are specialized for controlled devices and are previously informed of by controlling devices, and remote UIs that are provided to controlling devices by controlled devices as UIs of controlled devices, according to UI providers.
FIG. 1A is a diagram for explaining a method of controlling a UPnP media server using a universal plug and play (UPnP) control point (CP). Referring to FIG. 1A, the UPnP CP provides a user with a previously defined UI so that the user controls the UPnP media server via the UI provided by the UPnP CP and uses content of the UPnP media server.
FIG. 1B is a diagram for explaining a method of controlling a remote user interface (RUI) server by using a RUI client. CEA-2014, expandable home theater (XHT), widget description exchange service (WiDeX), remote desktop protocol (RDF) and the like are widely used RUI technologies.
Referring to FIG. 2, if devices are controlled based on RUI technologies, a remote UI (RUI) server sends a UI necessary for controlling the RUI server to an RUI client to perform controlling. According to RUI technologies, an RUI for RUI server devices can be brought from an external server.
In accordance with related art technologies, all devices in a home network must have RUI capabilities. In more detail, as shown FIG. 2, if a UPnP media server and an RUI server coexist in the same home network, since the UPnP media server does not have RUI capability, an RUI client cannot obtain UI for controlling the UPnP media server. Therefore, the user cannot control devices in the UPnP media server by using the RUI client.